Hall of Prophecy
The Hall of Prophecy is a chamber within the Department of Mysteries, on the ninth floor of the Ministry of Magic in London, England. It features shelves containing records of prophecies, though many of these records, if not all, were destroyed when part of a battle between Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army members occurred in the Hall in 1996. Description The Hall of Prophecy is described as a long, cold room with a ceiling as high as a cathedral. It is filled with row upon row of long, towering shelves lit by blue-flame candles. On these shelves sit "small, dusty, glass orbs"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 37, which are records of prophecies. These prophecies and flickering blue candles are the only source of light within the cold, quiet room. Prophecies Each glass orb that contains a record of a prophecy is labelled with the name of the person who made the prophecy, the person whom the prophecy concerns, and the year the prophecy was made. A few of these prophecies glow a dim, "weird," liquid white from within and are warm to the touch, while others remain "dull and dark as blown light bulbs." looking at a prophecy pertaining to himself and Voldemort.]] The orbs are also magically protected so that the only people who can lift them off their stand are the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecy, and the subject or subjects of the individual prophecy. Anyone else who attempts to inspect the orb with their hands will be afflicted with instant madness, which is what happened to Broderick Bode when he was forced to attempt to steal one by Death Eaters while under the Imperius Curse. Known Prophecies During the height of the First Wizarding War, Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy predicting the birth of a person who would have the power to defeat Lord Voldemort. Two couples in the Order of the Phoenix had infant sons that fit the description, but Voldemort targeted Harry Potter after learning part of the prophecy's contents from Severus Snape, then one of his Death Eaters. After his return to power, Voldemort sought to learn the entire prophecy, but was thwarted. Battle of the Department of Mysteries In an attempt to obtain the prophecy, Voldemort sent Harry a false vision of his godfather being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy, predicting that Harry would rush to his rescue. Harry did, and was accompanied by five friends and fellow D.A. members: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. Once inside the Hall of Prophecy, Harry picked up the orb that had his name on it, and twelve Death Eaters emerged from the shadows, demanding that Harry turn it over. On Harry's signal, all six D.A. members used Reductor Curses. These knocked over the shelves while the students fled and were pursued. At least one Death Eater, Nott, was injured by the collapsing shelves, since he had been stunned by Hermione. It is possible that as a result, all of the prophecies in the hall were destroyed. Notes and references fr:Salle des Prophéties ru:Зал пророчеств Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Prophecies